OneWay Street
by Triel
Summary: She was gone, had done the unthinkable and dumped him, but he could still hear the charming call of her backwater Wisconsin ringtone.  Or was that Sonny, busting into his dressing room, with something to say? Channy. My first SWAC fic. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

One-way Street

A/N: My 1st SWAC fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, CDC, Sonny Munroe, or much of anything worth suing me for, either. Also,

no beta reader, so all mistakes are mine, or some such.

# # # # # # #

The Falls was a paradise - meditation room, chocolate fountain, fawning cast members. His ideas were taken seriously, and adored, and he was a star. The center of attention.

It was perfect. Or it should have been.

Chad Dylan Cooper, The Great CDC himself, greatest actor of his generation, sulked in his dressing room.

Even with a trio of beautiful, stunning, hot cast members looming in awe not five feet away, he felt awful, like Mackenzie in that episode where everyone thought he'd lost all his money and become destitute, only worse because he still had all his money, and all his adoring fans.

_Moo, moo._

His lady had been gone for more than a week, and he could still hear the lingering echo of her cell phone. The sweet, sweet moo of her strange, backward, silly little country-girl Wisconsin ring tone.

_Moo, moo!_

…or maybe she was coincidentally walking past his dressing room, all the way over on the Falls studio, for no good reason.

He perked up in his chair, looking at the door, anticipating her rude habit of shoving the door open and striding into the room without waiting for his permission. He checked his hair, and plastered on a smug smile. He was hot. He was Mackenzie. Of course she'd come back.

As if on cue, the door to the dressing room burst open and there she was, a magazine in hand, looking stunning in a magenta gown, like a princess.

"What the hell, Chad?"

He jumped to his feet, not the least bit smoothly, and tripped over toward the love of his young life. "My lady! I mean, uh, Sonny."

She shoved a magazine at him, before bringing her fists down by her side in twin balls of anger, practically threatening him just with the wrath in her beautiful brown eyes. "This is low, even for you."

"What did I do?" He fumbled with the magazine up, reading the cover. Because he was Chad Dylan Cooper — where else would he be?

Hot Singles? Right. Like that could be what she was mad about? She'd dumped him.

"Oh, you know what you did."

"Sonny," he said, smiling, "I don't know what you think I did, but it's lies."

"Open the magazine, Cooper. You're kissing Tawni on page thirty-three."

He laughed, because it was ridiculous. Like anyone would put him back on page thirty-three? He was cover material.

He flipped the book open and turned the pages, gawking at the photo. It certainly looked like he was kissing Tawni.

"That's not what it looks like."

"I thought you were, I don't know. Something!" She dropped the sentence in frustration.

"Please. Like I'd kiss a Random? I was helping her with her contact."

"Were you, Chad? Were you really?" She moved closer, too close. He could smell her, so close that if he reached out, she would fit inside his arms. It took all his effort to not reach out and hug her.

"I was," he said, the word softer and more fragile than he'd intended.

"Good," she snapped, her anger fading into uncertainty.

"Good," he smiled back.

"Good," she tried again, more hostile.

"Fine," he snapped, falling back into the familiar argument.

"Fine!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we are so good." She stormed off, a swirl of familiar good-natured hostility and So Random quirkiness.

If he wasn't mistaken, she'd sounded jealous. And if she was jealous, he still had a chance. Chad picked up his phone and sent her a text, comprised of only four small letters: "G-o-o-d."

Reassured, Chad turned back to his cast mates. "So, meditation room?"

#########

Please R&R since this is my first SWAC fic and I am nervous as Piglet on a Windsday.


	2. Chapter 2

One-way Street: Chapter Two

Thank you for all the feedback. I hope you like Chapter Two!

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, CDC, Sonny Munroe, or much of anything worth suing me for, either. Also,

no beta reader, so all mistakes are mine, or some such.

# # # # # # #

One-Way Street

Chapter Two

Sonny Munroe fumed all the way to her dressing room, stopping only to make a face at Chad's banned wall. She belonged there, with the reset of the Randoms.

Besides, what had he said?

Never kiss a Random? Like she wasn't a Random? And besides, he had kissed her, and Tawni, too.

She threw open the door to her dressing room, each step falling heavily as she walked in. "Tawni, it's just too impossible."

Tawni, sitting at her mirror like nothing was wrong. "Uh, yeah, but you can at least moisturize."

"I just can't believe Chad would help you. It's more likely he'd just kiss. But why would you'd kiss Chad?" she said, "I thought you were immune to his charms."

"Um, ew? Can't you see I'm glossing? Don't infect my me time with your boyfriend problems."

"I just thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend," Tawni said, with a big smile. "Oh, but don't tell anyone."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"What are you even talking about? Have you gone crazy?" Tawni clapped her hands together, enthusiastically. "Because if you've gone crazy, I call your half of the dressing room!"

"It's in Tween Weekly."

"My half of the dressing room?" Tawni reached over and picked up her copy of the magazine, flipping through the pages with the blind speed of a determined diva. "I think I'd have noticed if it were in Tween weekly."

"Page thirty-three," Sonny said, watching as Tawni flipped the book open.

"You mean this picture where Chad helped me with my contact lens after coming to our dressing room in a pathetic attempt to accidentally run in to you on purpose, again?"

"He was telling the truth?" Sonny sank down into a chair, her bones melting as she realized she'd been mad for no reason.

Tawni glanced around the room, pulling out her iPhone. "How did they even get this picture?"

Sonny stood up and followed Tawni around the room as she tried to duplicate the awkward camera angle.

"It was like this, only higher," Tawni was saying, when the vent slid open.

"Alright, you caught me, I'm guilty. I took the picture. But you'll never catch me!" Zora disappeared into the vents, cackling.

"That was unexpected," Tawni said, reaching into her pocket for her Coco Moco Coco lipgloss.

"And weird," Sonny echoed, staring up at the vent. "I mean, it's Zora. She's not usually so… malicious."

"Oh, no," Tawni said, "that's normal. I meant her hair. It actually looked good today. Oh, but don't tell."

"I heard that!"

"Drat." Tawni returned to her mirror, leaving Sonny to look concerned and start pacing.

#

Sonny paced in her costume for the skit she was about to rehearse. She was dressed as a fisher, complete with hip-waders and fish-hook adorned bucket cap. The hip-waders squeaked against one another as she went up the prop house, near the sarcophagus, and back down, to the barstools, slowing her steps to forlorn clomps, as she neared the edges of the room.

"Hey, Sonny," Nico greeted her, flopping down on the couch to play video games dressed as a giant eggplant.

Sonny was so intent in her worrying that she failed to notice him.

Three minutes later, Grady joined Nico, dressed as a farmer. "Hey, Sonny."

"She's thinking," Nico said, handing his best friend a controller.

"Oh, is that what that is?"

The two played until Marshall showed up. "It's time for Sonny' skit," he nervously fidgeted.

"Hey, Marshall," Nico said.

"Sonny's thinking," Grady added.

Marshall maneuvered himself into Sonny's way. "Um, Sonny?"

She walked around him, oblivious to his presence.

"Sonny?"

"I have an idea," Grady said, setting the controller down.

"We're not going to catch her in a giant net." Nico set his own controller down, too. "But a vat of pudding might work."

"Maybe someone should text her?" Grady suggested.

"Miss Munroe," Marshall snapped, a third time, "It's time for your skit!"

"Oh! Hi, Marshall."

"It was time five minutes ago. I've been calling you."

"Sorry. That's Chad, I'll be right there."

"That's what?"

"Fine. I said fine. Did you not hear fine? I said fine." She walked out onto the stage, ready to practice her skit with Zora and Tawni, but the sight of the scrawny twelve-year-old broke her concentration.

Zora flopped on the ground in a fish costume, near Tawni, who was in her own hip-waders and bucket hat.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"That's not your line," Tawni said. "Start over. The line is 'Somethin' smells fishy!' and then Zora's a fish. And then we have my line, which is, of course, pretty funny."

"No, Tawni, I'm asking Zora what she's plotting. I just thought we were friends, and friends don't make friends think friends kissed… uh. Friends."

"You'll never catch me!" Zora flopped to her feet and went running off-stage, laughing maniacally as she disappeared into the prop house. A distinct crash and the wet sound of large amounts of pudding echoed onto the stage.

"That can't be good," Marshall said, turning to chase after Zora and see what had happened.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Tawni told Sonny, reassuringly. "You could always just, I don't know, learn your lines next time!"

"I don't need any of your Chad right now, Tawni."

"My what?"

"Help," she corrected. "I don't need your help."

"So," Tawni said, awkwardly turning toward the camera, "What's on your mind?"

"I was just so mad I didn't listen when Chad told me he'd never kiss a Random, let alone you. I was a total jerk."

"Never kiss me? Like Chad Dylan Cooper is too good for a Random?" Tawni pulled out her lipgloss. "Oh, we'll see about that."

#

# # # # # # #

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one! You're the reason I was brave enough to continue the story!


End file.
